Join Me
by LemonBH
Summary: Basado en la canciòn Join Me de HIM, -YÜRI- HgxGw Solo dos palabras : Join Me. Do read& Do review.


Epa! je je , hey este es mi nuevo experimento , aunk Skd piense qstoy loka Do read & Do review!

**"Join Me"**

**

* * *

**

join me in death   
join me in death   
join me in death

* * *

Y seguía. Simplemente seguía. Un dolor en la sien , como si hubiera estado viendo la televisión por horas y no haber encontrado un programa interesante. Seguía taladrando la idea de acercarme y acabar con ese impulso que trataba de controlar y que cada vez terminaba siendo más fuerte. ¿Cómo dejar de hacerlo? , era imposible . ¿Cómo podría sentirme si mi más preciado tesoro estaba siendo acariciado por otro extraño? Mis cosas no se tocan. Si , mis cosas no se tocan. Y ella, ella es mía.

¿Cómo jodidos iba a reaccionar?. Su largo y liso cabello caía por sus hombres y su espalda. Me limité a fantasear con sus mechones rojo intenso antes de poder decir que era hermoso. Sus manos blancas jugaban con las hojas de su cuaderno y sus ojos miel dulce parpadeaban con delicadeza mientras lo veían. Lo veían a él. A él... como si él valiera tanto en su vida como yo. El no es nada. Bueno, tal vez alguna vez lo fue. Pero no más. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo iba él a significar algo? .El fue quien la destrozo por completo, por su culpa ella lloró , ella fue la hermosa flor que se marchitó y todo por la maldita culpa de ese infeliz que en esos momentos se apoderaba de su mirada castaña clara. El no era nadie. Yo era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Yo sequé sus lágrimas mientras él la hacia exprimir su alma en llanto . Yo soñé con ella mientras él le hacía sufrir de pesadillas. Entonces, ¿Qué excusa pude el maldito tener para acercarse a mi flor?   
-Apártate Potter-susurré despacio- apártate de mi flor-. Era no más que una advertencia. Mis ojos seguía fijos como imanes en aquella escena. La contemplaban con ímpetu , como si ahora si hubieran encontrado el programa televisivo perfecto. Mi mano derecha jugaba con mi cadena atada al cuello , del que colgaba mi corbata desbrochada.

Sentada desde el sillón del rincón. La observaba. Era Bellísima. Y mis ojos seguían sus movimientos como si nunca antes la hubieran visto. Y él . Él seguía ahí de estorbo. Capturando con sus oídos sus palabras bañadas de un aliento cansado e inseguro. Lo podía ver en sus ojos , demostraban lo incierto del hecho, que fue lo que fue calmando mis ganas de ir a golpear a Potter con todas mis fuerzas. Ella no se sentía segura. Él era un completo extraño en su vida desde siempre, pero gracias a mi , lo había comprendido y admitido.

-Apártate Potter –repetí en silencio-. No me costaría nada hacerlo. Solo unos cuantos murmullos. Apreté con fuerza mi varita. Unos cuantos gritos. Potter aprendería una lección . Pero después pensé en el daño que le podría hacer a ella; la podría ver desconcertada tratando de buscarme entre la gente ... "!Hermione, Hermione! ¿Qué pasa?"...Si, ¿qué pasa?...Esto es todo un infierno. Es un infierno porque vivimos entre criaturas que no nos comprenden.

Lentamente se hacia de noche. Sentía como mis ojos se cerraban, sin embargo , no podía dejar de vigilar. Había llegado a un punto extraño en el que comencé a preocuparme... Potter cada vez estaba más cerca.

* * *

We are so young   
our lives have just begun   
but already we're considering   
escape from this world

* * *

Ella nos estaba viendo. Podía ver que no estaba nada contenta. Su suave y acaramelada sonrisa no era la misma de siempre. No podía dejar que esto pasara enfrente de sus ojos...la destrozaría. Pero por más que trataba de apartarme de Harry,

él se acercaba más. Me estaba empezando a sentir nerviosa y atrapada, sabía que ella no comprendería fácilmente que yo y Harry estábamos teniendo una conversación amistosa y amena. Decidí mantener a Harry alejado de mi espacio personal.

-Harry...-

-¿Sì dime?-

Pero no podía. Era entre estar entre la espada y la pared. Y siempre, siempre resulto ser yo la culpable de todo cuanto me hace llorar por las noches. Simplemente yo . No se decidir. Soy ridículamente estúpida...tanto que no soy tan solo para intentar impedir que me vuelva a robar. Es él, él y sus hermosos ojos verde brillante que me capturan por dulces momentos, dulces y fingidos momentos...inventados y crudamente inexistentes, que me invitan a seguir soñando con sus cálidas manos sobre mi piel...pero el no me ama, el no me ama...soy un simple deseo, un simple y corriente deseo que le de la idea que me ha merecido solo por seducirme...robarme.

Y soy yo, soy yo quien me entrego. Yo quien me doy sin nada a cambio. Ridículamente estúpida...eso soy.

¿Por qué no puedo solamente cambiar amor por amor?, amor a quien me abraza en noches de frió, a quien seca mis lagrimas con tibios y silenciosos besos , desde mis mejillas hasta mi boca en lo oscuro de la noche, a quien me haga sentir que soy hermosa. Ella era hermosa. Había caído locamente enamorada de ella el primer día que vio el amanecer conmigo, sin embargo , ahí estaba él , a quien pienso olvidar siempre con ella, él no me ha dado nada para merecerse mi llanto, ni mis sueños , ni mi vida...el había provocado la herida mas grande. Esa que no había podido sanar , escondida, entre el recuerdo de los besos de ella y la mirada indiferente de él.

Su mirada me seguía. Su mirada conseguía captar la cercanía de Harry en ese momento. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba entre el deseo y el amor. Debilidad . Locura. ¿Qué demonios es lo que me impide apartarme de él?

De pronto, sus miradas se cruzaron, una desafiante y recelosa mirada castaña se clavaba duramente en una suave y egoísta verde brillante. Temí lo peor. Su brazo se posó sobre mis hombros y su voz comenzó a preguntarme cosas que no alcanzaba a definir. Sonidos incongruentes entraban por mi oídos, mientras mi aliento se quedaba atrapado en mi garganta al verla levantarse de su sillón en el rincón. A paso firme, cruzar toda la sala común y , antes de salir, dedicarme un pestañeo herido, lastimado y celoso, que lo único que hizo fue penetrarme hasta lo más profundo del pecho y cruzar un dolor agudo : culpa.

* * *

And we've waited for so long   
for this moment to come   
we're so anxious to be together   
together in death

* * *

Sabía que no podría hacerlo. La rabia me estaba consumiendo, y en lo único que pensé , fue en apartarme de ahí. No iba a seguir observando como él se adueñaba de ella, ni como ella se dejaba gobernar por él.

Era totalmente injusto. Todos mis sueños e ilusiones, mis metas y mis dones estaban pintados en ella tan claramente que había empezado a sentir que me pertenecía , así como yo a ella. Pero estaba equivocada. Era como si me hubieran arrancado parte de mi cuerpo, de mi alma. Una de las cosas que mas duele. Y nunca creí que ella me pudiera hacer esto.

"No pasa nada Hermione" me repetí a mi misma, cruzando los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo para darme un poco de calor. La noche estaba muy fría y yo había salido sin abrigo alguno de la sala común. Enfurecida. Destrozada. Herida.

Una rebelde lagrima resbaló por mis mejilla, haciéndome sentir débil e impotente, porque esto de verdad me estaba lastimando.

Mi aliento se congelaba con el frió , mis piernas temblaban , y sin embrago , seguía a paso roído y descalzo, por el pasillo oscuro y desierto, encontrando por sonidos solo los breves quejidos que mi llanto estaba empezando a provocar en el afán de unas lagrimas desesperadas por salir corriendo por mis mejillas , aunque si permiso estuviera denegado.

"No llores, no llores" musitaba para mi misma . Engañada. Angustiada. Atropellada.

Mis oídos habían recuperado su capacidad, para permitirme escuchar unos apresurados pasos detrás de mi. Un jadeo constante amortiguaba el eco de mi llanto.

No estaba sola. Alguien me seguía metros atrás , en la demacrada oscuridad del pasillo.

-Herminoe!...-

Su voz paralizo la circulación de mi sangre. Sin pensar. Sin sentir. Me eché a correr pasillo arriba . Sin importar a dónde llegara.

* * *

Won't you die tonight for love   
Baby join me in death   
Won't you die   
Baby join me in death   
Won't you die tonight for love   
Baby join me in death

* * *

-Harry...

No pude evitarlo. Por más que quise no parecer incómoda, no pude mas que registrar el deseo de ir tras ella. Estaba mal. No había hecho nada malo.

-Ginny...¿Te esta molestando algo?

Su voz distante, aunque estuviera realmente demasiado cerca de mi, llegó para interrumpir mis pensamientos. Sus ojos verdes ,intrigados y confundidos me miraban dudosos. Sus manos habían dejado de acariciar mi hombro.

Con apremio , aspiré hondo. -¿Te molesta si ... voy al Gran Comedor por algo que olvidé?

-¿Al Gran Comedor? Ginny son casi las 11 de la noche, si quieres yo voy...dime que olvidase

-Mira, no hace falta ...

-Ginny...- Su vos ya no era exactamente cálida y acogedora. Su entrecejo fruncido levemente.- No estas cómoda ¿verdad?

-No Harry, yo...

Podría ahora estar muy lejos. ¿Qué este gran animal no podía solo dejarme ir tras ella sin cuestionarme? , además no tenía por que darle explicaciones...él no entiende, de hecho , no lo entendería.

Me levanté bruscamente, me puse las pantuflas que tenía mas a la mano (me importaba poco si fueran mías o no) y me lancé a correr hacia la salida de la sala. Haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de Harry.

No lo lamentaba en absoluto. Había cometido uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida. Había elegido el deseo sobre el amor.

Las lagrimas arrepentidas y culpables empezaban a bañar mi rostro mientras corría.

-Hermione!..- Traté de localizarla gritando su nombre. "¿Dónde estas?"

...Unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban adelante. Eran audibles pero no visibles. Sin embrago, no había duda alguna.

-Hermione...

* * *

This world is a cruel place   
and we're here only to lose   
so before life tears us apart let   
death bless me with you

* * *

Era ella. Mas segura no podía estar. ¿Qué le había dado por estarme persiguiendo?, Dios!...¿No le parecía suficiente aún?. No quería que ella me alcanzara , no si iba a llegar y pedirme perdón, aunque no hubiese mucho que perdonar, me rehusaba a hablar con ella. Eso había dolido bastante, era como su hubiera jugado con mis sentimientos.

El pasillo por fin había terminado con unas escaleras de caracol , que llevaban a alguna torre por el momento desconocida, ya que la poca claridad de la tenue luz de las antorchas y el corto tiempo para pensar lo impedían.

Subí sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero había sido un error bastante grave. Si era una torre..¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí sin encontrarme con ella?...Ciertamente no podía regresar: me había quedado atrapada.   
Realmente no era gran cosa, tenía dos opciones: saltar por la ventana y cometer el mas tonto y ridículo suicidio en la historia de Hogwarts , o salir de ahí y tener que encararme con quien más miedo me causaba en ese momento. ¿Miedo? Si miedo, de no poder encontrar algo más interesante que hacer mas que oír sus miles disculpas y ponerme a llorar , humillada, sabiendo que tal vez, el instinto podría llevársela de nuevo, y yo terminar pisoteada, arrebatada y atropellada como siempre.

Así que , por mucho que luche por decidir y por que mis piernas se movieran, no pude y me quedé parada , frente al espacio al vacío de la torre , por alguna extraña razón , capturada por el cielo negro, dando la espalda a la puerta abierta, por donde empecé a escuchar los mismos pasos siguiendo mi rastro.

-Mierda...

* * *

Won't you die tonight for love   
Baby join me in death   
Won't you die   
Baby join me in death   
Won't you die tonight for love   
Baby join me in death

* * *

El pasillo había terminado en las escaleras a la torre de astronomía , seguramente desierta, sin embrago , sabía que ella había subido por ahí.

Me quedé parada, dudando. Claro que tenía que hablar con ella. No era precisamente muy buena en eso, pero no importaba en realidad. Subí despacio, tratando de recuperar la respiración, escuchando unos sollozos suaves desde lo alto de la torre.

Al llegar a la puerta abierta, la vi de espaldas a mi, con la cabeza baja, los pies descalzos , parada en medio de la torre.

Caminé despacio hasta ella. Lentamente levantando mi mano hasta llegar a su hombro.

-¿Hermione?...

No contestó. Sin embargo sus sollozos siguieron.-¿Estas molesta verdad?...

Algo que simplemente no me esperaba pasó en ese momento. Ella se giró bruscamente, haciendo que tuviera que apartar mi mano y retroceder, ella estaba apuntándome con su varita, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

* * *

this life ain't worth living...   
this life ain't worth living...   
this life ain't worth living...   
this life ain't worth living...

* * *

-¿Cómo te atreves?...-mi voz apenas era audible. Era como un susurro ahogado.

Estaba perdiendo control sobre mi misma. Loca. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Loca. –Pensé...que teníamos algo especial...-

-Lo tenemos, Herms...

-No, no lo creo-La interrumpí- No ahora...

-Hermione de verdad lo siento, fue mi error, y lo sé, solo déjame compensarlo...-se acercó a mi dando un paso. Pero la detuve. Resistí mi varita en alto.

-No te acerques, no te atrevas.- Una vos llena de odio , celos , desgracia...salió de mi boca y le hicieron retroceder el paso hacia mi que había dado.

Sus ojos asustados y arrepentidos, empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas.

-No creo que tengas derecho a llorar- le dije, seca y agriamente.

No se movió . Permaneció callada hasta tomar una bocanada de aire.- Piensas eso ¿eh?, ciertamente tu no cometes errores ¿no?...-su expresión , asustada, ahora era demandante en indignada. Pero seguía sin moverse. Y mi varita seguía en alto.

-Cuando se que algo es un error , dejo de hacerlo

-¿Y que si no sabes si es un error?...-Unas cristalinas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas rosadas y pecosas. Empecé a dudar. ¿Estaba ella discutiendo mis acciones o pidiendo perdón?.

-Tu lo sabías perfectamente, tu me cambiaste...-

-Eso no es cierto! Tu ni siquiera me conoces!-su voz aguda y chillona comenzaba a alzarse.

-¿Crees que no te conozco , eh?- Un voz retadora arrojó palabras por mi boca.

Calló unos momentos. Su respiración no era normal, cansada y agitada. Se quedó mirándome a mi y a mi varita en alto antes de musitar una respuesta.

-No eres tan perfecta como crees ser...Acabo de darme cuenta de pocos de mis tantos errores, pero tu los cometes sin darte cuenta nunca...

Tal atentado a mi orgullo hubiera podido ser una inteligente arma, si se supiera usar correctamente. Sin embargo, habían actuado como palabras acecinas a través de mis oídos. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella... ella dudaba de mi, me estaba revelando que yo no era quien ella creía que era **(N/A:ahh, bueno...)**. Era como si un montón de ilusiones de borraran, era como haber descubierto un engaño...no sabía lo que hacía , ni lo que sentía...una rabia incontrolable y una profunda tristeza, me impulsaron a seguir con mi varita en alto , dando pasos despacio, firmes. Derramando dolorosas lágrimas.

-Tu no sabes nada de mi.

-Hermione soy yo ¡ claro que sé quien eres!- sus desesperados sollozos mezclados son palabras poco congruentes para mi, me preguntaba si de verdad estaba escuchando.

-Yo no se quien eres.

-Hermione...-Llorando. Ginny estaba llorando, retrocediendo lentamente temiendo por mi varita. Era ella, a quien había amado por mucho tiempo, y sin embargo , ahora disfrutaba que ella sufriera por mi culpa, culpa que ella debería sentir, todo el maltrato que de ella recibí , cuando de mi ella recibió solo amor...el amor no existe, y tristemente me acababa de dar cuenta de eso, el amor no existe, ella no existe ...yo no existo...

Había llegado al final del especio. Su espalda se recargaba contra la pared, su cabello rojo caído inerte sobre su cara y sus cristalinas lágrimas, sus ojos mirando fijamente la varita en mis manos por momentos y después a mi. Doloroso pero cierto. Yo no valía nada para ella. Ni para ella ni para nadie. No era nada. Loca. Sola. Rara. ¿Quién diablos me metió la idea de que podía llegar a ser amada?.Enferma. Infeliz. Negada. Incapaz...Cerré los ojos. Grité. Un grito desesperado y lleno de todo lo que tenía mi alma: nada.

El silencioso caer de las gotas de lluvia había amortiguado el silencio instantáneo , roto únicamente por el intento de atraer mi respiración de nuevo. Abrí los ojos.

Una hermosa chica de cabello rojo intenso , cuyas lágrimas se habían secado por completo, parecía haberse olvidado por completo de cualquier cosa perturbarte. Su rostro rosado por el frío, su piel blanca, cubierta por una fina bata, recorría todo su cuerpo delgado y pequeño como el de una muñeca . Un brillo inexistente y olvidado en sus ojos cerrados. Yacía tirada en el suelo de la torre, con una fina línea carmesí cruzándole en cuello. Se había olvidado de todo, se había olvidado de mi.

Un grito ahogado surgió de mi garganta. Mis manos taparon mi boca. Temblando. Frío. Soledad. –Ginny...?

Ella no contesto. La dulce voz que había escuchado tantas veces....-Ginny...

Retrocedí lentamente asustada. El corazón estaba apunto de explotarme. Ese había sido el momento perfecto. Perdí todo lo que no tenía.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a correr. Los desgarradores llantos dejaban su eco aún con dolor sobre las paredes, quienes de seguro me delatarían , ellas lo habían visto todo, guardaban aún el deje de su voz. No me lo perdonarían jamás. Y mientras corría , sabía que me lo recordarían siempre. Esos fríos muros no me dejarían olvidar que ellos tuvieron que acurrucar su cuerpo inerte, mientras su pequeña y juguetona alma se elevaba , y me dedicaba la más lastimada de sus miradas, por que fui yo quien la sacó de mi vida. Le impedí amar. Por que yo no sabía amar.

* * *

Won't you die tonight for love   
Baby join me in death   
Won't you die

Baby join me in death   
Won't you die tonight for love   
Baby join me in death

Baby join me in death

* * *

Do review! Po fin lo termine!, ahora si me permiten , tengo que irme a estudiar(That fucking lessons are just killing me)...acabo de reprobar un examen. /Sakuden: la frase sigue de patas: no soy una niña sin amor ¿vale?/


End file.
